BloodStained Kisses
by MagneticNoodle
Summary: "And all that Mukuro had left was an angel-faced reminder. A bloodstained, pain-filled reminder of what Tsuna's fresh corpse looked like. His corpse. Because he was dead. He was dead and he wasn't coming back." Rated T for a little bit of blood and character death.


_Merry Christmas~ I don't know if this is any good or not. I've been wanting to write another fic for a while now but didn't have the inspiration. I hope you all like it 3 This is all set TYL:3 _

_-Noodle_

"M-Mukuro… I'm scared."

Tsuna was holding onto the fabric of his lover's shirt so hard that his knuckles bled. His eyes were wide, staring up at Mukuro with tears that spilled over onto his face and into his hair. His brows were furrowed in pain and fear.

"I'm so scared… Please…"

Mukuro was frozen in place, shock evident all over his face, anger and frustration twisting up in his guts like a corkscrew. He stared directly into the smaller man's eyes with frightened intensity. The pauses between the man's strangled words roared with the silence, and every millisecond felt like a whole eternity. Slowly, he was beginning to process what had happened, what was happening now and the reason why his chest was tearing in two.

"It's painful… I can't…"

It became harder and harder to speak. Every word he spoke took a lungful of air, and burned his oesophagus. Tsuna's ragged breathing became worse, and he knew that soon he would be slipping away, slowly but steadily. Every time he would swallow the heavy air, his stomach would dip and he would have to resist the urge to waste his breath screaming. It was so painful.

"No… I… Muk… uro…"

He began to realise that he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Black spots were appearing behind his vision and his eyelids were growing heavier and heavier with each passing second. Feeling lightheaded and dizzy from bloodloss, Tsuna began to wonder when it would all end.

He jumped a little, when he felt tears run directly into his wound. It burned. It hurt. He wondered how his tears had managed to travel all the way down to his navel. Until he saw the angry tears in his lover's eyes. He blinked in surprise, briefly wondering why this shocked him. It occurred to him a moment afterwards that he had never seen Mukuro cry. He slowly raised his hand to wipe away the teardrops, and frowned in displeasure when his thumb left an ugly streak of red blood down the right side of Mukuro's face.

"I'm… sorry…"

Mukuro quickly grabbed the hand on his cheek, more out of instinct than anything else, as his brain was still reeling. He hadn't realised he was crying. Yet he cried harder, stroking Tsuna's hand and rubbing it on his jawline and kissing his fingers, not caring about the blood, almost nuzzling him, but more from sadness than affection.

He watched in childlike wonder as Tsuna lay on the ground underneath him, at the blood that turned from a flow to a trickle into a pool surrounding his knees on the floor, where he sat with his love.

The illusionist began to run his fingertips up and down Tsuna's arm, scratching him lightly when his eyes were closed too long for Mukuro's liking.

"It… It's so… Painful… I'm-"

"Do you want me to make it better?" Mukuro's words were deliberate, yet spoken in a soft, whispering voice, which Tsuna recognised as the voice he would use while seducing.

The don opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled sobbing. Taking this as a yes, the illusionist leaned down slowly and stole Tsuna's lips with his own. He ghosted his hand over the multiple gunshot wounds in Tsuna's stomach, playing with each opening in the Vongola's flesh lightly, shocking the smaller man but keeping him awake.

"I know it hurts, love. Just a little longer. The doctors… The medical team… They will be here soon… Just stay here, hold on, you can sleep when they arrive… Okay?"

The mist guardian's tone baffled Tsuna. He wondered how Mukuro could be so calm while he… He didn't have much time left. He attempted to pull his hand back, but Mukuro held on steadfastly, all the while softly cooing to the younger one.

Tsuna again opened his mouth to speak, but his dry windpipe caused him to choke and splutter. The coughing awoke the pain tenfold and his quiet screams were muffled by the gargling of blood forced up his throat.

Mukuro moved instantly to pull Tsuna's head onto his lap and gently stroke his hair, murmuring things that sounded comforting. After a while, though, Tsuna began to hear sobbing.

"No… You can't leave me… Don't leave me all alone. I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me."

Speaking more to himself than his lover, the blue haired man shook his head, a few perfect strands of hair falling out of their ponytail and onto their owner's face, swaying with his movements.

Tsuna raised his hand weakly and, after a few attempts, managed to place his hand on Mukuro's chest. But, by this point the man was hysterical. He grabbed both Tsuna's arms and shook him lightly, his eyes widening and staring madly into tired, half-lidded ones.

"Tsuna! Tsuna! Don't go! Don't leave me behind! Stay with me. Stay here. Don't die. Don't leave me. You can't leave me. I won't let you leave. I WON'T LET YOU! TSUNA! SNAP OUT OF I—"

The brunette had raised his hand slightly, which took a considerable amount of energy, causing his eyes to droop and his breathing become long and laboured. However, it had effectively shut his lover up, allowing him to speak. Through his gasps, he began to utter words as best as he could.

"… I… I…" Gasp. "I… " Gasp. "I… M-Mu… ku… ro…" Gasp. "I… lo…"

Suddenly, Tsuna choked up again, until his chokes became gasps, and then hollowed out into silence. Eventually, his eyes drifted closed and his chest stopped moving in it's shaky anti-rhythm. Before his lover's eyes, Tsuna became weak and empty and cold.

And dead.

Mukuro couldn't quite believe what had happened. He stayed silent, simply staring at the corpse in his arms, blinking occasionally but otherwise never moving his eyes from the doll-like face below him. He faintly registered sirens in the distance, but still never drew his eyes from the angel he was holding. He wanted to stay staring at that beautiful porcelain face forever.

However, the buzz of the siren drew closer, interrupting the silent barrier between Mukuro, Tsuna's body and the rest of the world. But suddenly, the sirens stopped, and moments afterwards, the fragile cadaver was being dragged out of Mukuro's arms. Everything was a blur. Everything he saw and heard didn't seem real, and so he put up no fight, simply sat still in shock, occasionally hearing random snippets of conversation.

"Have to… blood… transfusions… in time… lucky… Vongola… have to… boss…"

Mukuro was too dazed to realise what happened after that. All he knew was that one minute he was crouched in a pool of his lover's blood, and the next he was in a car, speeding away to the Vongola mansion. Once he realised where he was, and that his Tsunayoshi wasn't in his arms, he asked where his lover was, weakly. He didn't receive an answer, no matter how many times he asked.

It was a sunny day when he awoke from his dream-like state. He'd been wandering around the mansion, not speaking, not listening, not living. Everything was a daze and he could not remember the days before.

It had been going on for a month. A whole month. He'd eat food when it was given to him, the only time he left Tsuna's bedroom, but he never made eye contact or spoke with anybody there. After he was finished, he would retreat back to his lover's bedroom and simply sit on a chair and stare out of the window or lie on Tsuna's bed and breathe in his addictive, beautiful scent.

After a while, though, the scent started to fade. Mukuro found it harder and harder to pretend he was wrapped up with the other man, and it became harder to imagine that the brunette was there, in the room with him. And so Mukuro would sit in a chair and wait for Tsuna to come home.

However, one day, when the scent of his love was all but gone, he realised that the smell was going and not coming back, not being renewed. At first this seemed unimportant, but sat staring at the door it hit him. The smell wasn't coming back because Tsuna wasn't coming back.

Tsuna was gone. He'd taken his scent with him and he had left.

After a few moments absorbing the idea that Tsuna wasn't coming back, he managed to remind himself that Tsuna was dead. Tsuna wasn't coming back because Tsuna was dead.

There would be no future with him, because he was dead. Tsuna wasn't going to walk back through the door and bring his luscious scent with him. He was dead. He wasn't coming back.

And all that Mukuro had left was an angel-faced reminder. A bloodstained, pain-filled reminder of what Tsuna's fresh corpse looked like. His corpse. Because he was dead. He was dead and he wasn't coming back.

There would be no more of Tsuna reprimanding him because he'd upset someone, or falling asleep on his chest after being exhausted by paperwork, no more random kisses and declarations of feelings, no more sharing of their bodies, or the adorable face Tsuna made when told he looked beautiful or pretty, and no more shouts of 'Stop calling me that, I'm a man!'.

There would be no more. Because Tsuna was dead. He wasn't coming back. He was dead.

He was dead.

Mukuro let out a soft whimper, eyes fixated on the door. The whimper slowly turned into a cry. And the cry into a shout. And the shout into a scream. He screamed and screamed. He thrashed around on Tsuna's bed, sobbing into the pillows and tearing at the covers. When there was nothing left to destroy, his failsafe, he simply lay down, and stared at the door until he fell asleep.

The next day, Mukuro went into Tsuna's office, running his hand over the magnificent oak desk and the red velvet chair. The office was only small, but very cosy. He had gone in there because this was where Tsuna spent most of his time. This was where they had most of their memories.

This is where his presence lingered the most.

Mukuro sat down in the chair and buried his head in his arms, waiting for time to pass, not really knowing what else to do with himself.

"… Coming home today…"

"… So glad the blood transfusion worked…"

"… Just in time…"

"…. Can't wait…"

"… What about…"

"… Wait 'till he sees…"

"… He'll be so happy…"

"… Out of his slump…"

"… Together again… Finally…"

Mukuro groaned and tried to drown out Tsuna's idiotic guardians. They were speaking nonsense. How could they sound so cheerful? Didn't any of them give a shit about Tsuna? Did they not realise he was dead? Idiots. All of them. He should just kill them all.

"… love you."

Mukuro's thoughts paused for a second. He wondered if this was what broken-hearted people talked about, when they said they could hear the voice of their old lover. He shook his head. He was being ridiculous, and to prove to himself there was nothing there, he looked up, directly into the doorway.

There he locked eyes with a pair of beautiful, wide chocolate-brown orbs, and a soft frown.

"You never came to visit me in the hospital."

Mukuro stared, dumbstruck, his mouth wide open and his eyes on the brink of tears.

"Ts-Tsuna?"

A soft sigh and a smile, the Tsuna walked up behind Mukuro on the chair, and tightly wrapped his arms around Mukuro's torso.

"Yep. I'm finally back."

_My first Angst :/ Yes, I realise it's riddled with OOC, but I tried my hardest to stay in character. Please tell me what you all think. It's un-beta-ed, and I just wanted to know if I was any good at angst :3 If I am, I'll write some more angsty stories __ The reason you guys get a happy ending is cause it's Christmas :P So Merry Christmas, all of you. Maybe if this is popular with you guys, I'll upload the un-happy-ending version ;) So, enjoy, all of you :3 I'll see you all in my next fic~ ^_^_


End file.
